Belly of the Beast
Belly of the Beast is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers RPM. Synopsis The Rangers must return to the factory and destroy the Venjix Doomsday bot that is being built. Dillon attempts to find his sister before it's too late. Dr. K sends Gem and Gemma on a secret mission to reprogram the Doom Bot enabling it to fuse with the Rangers Zords and create the Mach Megazord. Plot Dr. K debriefs the seven rangers and Colonel Truman that the new threat will be released soon. They can't blow up the building because the people are inside so they can't blow it up. K says if they destroy the doomsday bot, Venjix might make another one. Venjix, by the way, has a new Saw Bot and Tenaya is against it. Venjix sends it off, as they see the heroes are near the factory. They reach the factory, Scott tells everyone that the Doomsbot must be destroyed no matter what. Dr. K brings them all down by bringing up the ethical implications. Flynn makes a little speech about ethics. The bot and Grinders arrive and the Rangers morph and fight. Dr. K orders the twins to detonate one of the charges on the saw bot and they take him out and some Grinders. The seven quickly take down the Grinder security. Scott puts Summer in charge of the detonator. Gem and Gema run off before Scott tells them what to do, saying they have special instructions from Dr. K. While, Red, Blue and Black enter and fight Grinders and the Saw Bot. Yellow tells Red not to plant the chargers. Red runs into a room while the others fight. The twins enter the room that Black and Yellow entered in the last episode and they put a flash drive into the computer. Tenaya tells Venjix that they have found a foreign DNA trace into the doomsday device. Meanwhile, Red plants the charges. Yellow saves Dillon. She gives him the detonating controller, telling him he is in charge. Summer fights the Saw Bot as the doomsday jet is set to launch. Red tells Yellow that the charges are in place. K tells Black to wait and listen to her. She tells him to trust her. Flynn and Ziggy has gotten all the workers out. They are given the all-clear. The Doombot has left the building, Dillon is told to detonate, he sets it and he and Summer run out of there. Dillon looks sadly at the building. Summer thinks she escaped. Scott tells Gem and Gemma to intercept Dillon as he runs to the building but they are too busy fighting the bot. They destroy the monster. Venjix is in a ship on the way. Tenaya makes the bot grows. Venjix commands the bot in front of it. The Doombot attacks the city dome. The shields are failing and K overrides the bot but drones have entered. The ship then shoots the drones. K explains she has overrode the ship and it is a whale, Ziggy says whales don't fly. Dr. K sends the Zords to form the new Mach Megazord, a Megazord formation that the bot has never seen before. K gives them a download of energy and they do a crossbow attack and finish him off. Inside the building, Summer tries to get Dillon out. Dillon tells her to go. She says she won't leave him. Dillon asks why she is always try to save him. She says he is worth saving. They are blocked and Dillon says there is no way out. When they are about to kiss.. they are splashed by water---the whale has taken out the flames. Gem and Gema come in. Dillon asks for his sister's cell but they are right next to it, but they only find rocks... or so it seems. Summer finds a key -- one that matches Dillon's locket key. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Mike Ginn as Gem (Gold RPM Ranger) *Li Ming Hu as Gemma (Silver RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 *Charlie McDermott as General Crunch (Voice) *Mark Mitchinson as General Shifter (Voice) *Damien Avery as Corporal Hicks Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Blue - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Green - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Black - N/A *Ranger Operator Series Gold - Engine Cell #7 (x2 - In Falcon Chopper and SkyShift Blazer) *Ranger Operator Series Silver - Engine Cell #8 (x2 - In Tiger Jet and SkyShift Blazer) Errors *Doctor K refers to Gem as Jack. *The Whale Jumbo Jet is in this episode introduced as Venjix's doomsday machine. However, in episode 6, Doctor K is seen working on it, this may have just been using props to fill the area up. Notes *Dillon and Summer almost kissed twice during this episode. That only happened one time before, in Time Force (in Lovestruck Rangers, Wes and Jen also attempted to kiss) and in Mighty Morphin episode The Green Candle, Tommy and Kimberly actually kissed. See Also (Saw Bot Generation 16 Zord battle) Category:Episode Category:RPM